familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hodgeman County, Kansas
Hodgeman County (county code HG) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 1,916. Its county seat and most populous city is Jetmore. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained an alcohol-free, or "dry", county until 2004, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic beverages by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.96%) is land and (or 0.04%) is water. Adjacent counties * Ness County (north) * Pawnee County (east) * Edwards County (southeast) * Ford County (south) * Gray County (southwest) * Finney County (west) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 2,085 people, 796 households, and 581 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 945 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.31% White, 0.91% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.48% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.69% of the population. There were 796 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.10% were married couples living together, 4.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 29.00% under the age of 18, 4.70% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 19.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,994, and the median income for a family was $39,358. Males had a median income of $27,568 versus $21,534 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,599. About 10.70% of families and 11.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.90% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Jetmore, 904 (county seat) * Hanston, 260 Townships Hodgeman County is divided into nine townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Center || 11725 || || 1,121 || 3 (8) || 374 (144) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Hallet || 29525 || || 62 || 0 (1) || 182 (70) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Marena || 44575 || || 432 || 1 (3) || 373 (144) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | North Roscoe || 51350 || || 51 || 0 (0) || 276 (106) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Sawlog || 63225 || || 93 || 0 (1) || 187 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | South Roscoe || 66900 || || 76 || 0 (1) || 185 (71) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Sterling || 68175 || || 144 || 0 (1) || 374 (144) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Valley || 72825 || || 58 || 0 (1) || 185 (71) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Hodgeman County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Hodgeman County USD 227 (Consolidated in 2011) See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links * Hodgeman County * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Hodgeman County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Hodgeman County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867